


Regards

by KinkyCactus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Author : Fallon_Kristerson, Bottom Switzerland, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut, Top Austria, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyCactus/pseuds/KinkyCactus
Summary: Une fois que Suisse posa ce regard sur lui, un si extrême et qu'on ne voyait jamais se dessiner sur son visage en général, Autriche sut exactement ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête blonde.





	Regards

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miradas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/489385) by Fallon_Kristerson. 



Une fois que Suisse posa ce regard sur lui, un si extrême et qu'on ne voyait jamais se dessiner sur son visage en général, Autriche sut exactement ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête blonde. Des choses sexuelles. Et Autriche ne s'en plaignait pas, en fait, au contraire de ce que beaucoup pensaient et avaient cru, il était celui qui prenait le dessus au lit et Vash pouvait gigoter autant qu'il le voulait mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui changerait de si tôt.

Cependant, et c'était un secret, Roderich n'était plus le dominant en dehors de leur chambre s'il voulait maintenir leur relation.

Bon, il devait au moins l'admettre pour lui-même : depuis le début, le suisse avait pris les reines de leur relation étrange. C'était Vash qui décidait ce qu'ils faisaient, où et comment. Et le blond obstiné voulait clairement qu'ils marchent droit...

Mais Roderich ne s'en plaignait pas.

Parce qu'avoir Vash habituellement sûr de lui, s'efforçant de chuchoter son nom d'une voix étouffée pour ne pas gémir trop fort (chose à laquelle il finirait par céder), était un spectacle _incroyable_. Il aimait sa voix grave lorsque ses mains remontaient sur sa peau et exploraient son torse, cela l'excitait de se sentir l'intérieur du blond, complètement en lui. Il l'observait toujours quand il était assis sur son membre, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés, ou au moment où il se laissait aller et ne résistait plus, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, essayant désespérément de noyer tous les bruits qu'il pouvait laisser passer. Dans ces moments, l'autrichien se relevait en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour réclamer un baiser qui se solderait par la délivrance du suisse. Par la suite, Vash rouvrait les yeux et le regardait en rougissant – bien que jamais, au grand jamais il ne l'avouerait – et Roderich lui souriait, avant de jouir en lui.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
